


Wishing Well

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some GD fluff, enjoy! :=)





	Wishing Well

**Author's Note:**

> Some GD fluff, enjoy! :=)

******

The park was sparsely populated despite the fair weather.

Walking hand-in-hand with Astra, Alex couldn't keep the stupid, goofy, lovesick grin off her face as they occasionally waved to other people as they passed by. Rounding the corner, Astra suddenly tugged Alex to a stop.

"What is that?" she asked, nodding at something through the trees.

Curious, Alex stepped through the trees into a small, shady grove of trees.

"It's a wishing well" she realized with a chuckle. In truth, the wishing well had clearly seen better days, it had probably been installed when the park first opened and then was forgotten over the years. Moss grew over most of the well's surface and the small roof had long since rotted away (now resting in a broken pile besides the well). Even the sign that read 'wishing well' was cracked and faded.

"What's a...wishing well?" Astra asked.

"Uh, well, its an old tradition," Alex explained "basically the idea is if you throw a coin into the well and make a wish that wish will come true"

"A strange tradition" Astra noted.

"Yeah," Alex shrugged,

She looked up at Astra, grinning shyly

"Want to give it a go?" she asked.

Astra blinked in clear surprise, then smiling shyly herself, nodded.

"How do we do this?" she asked as she dug some change out of her pocket.

"Not really sure," Alex shrugged "some people say that if you say wish out loud it won't come true"

Astra nodded, lightly tossing a handful of pennies in her palm before tossing them into the well, the quiet splash sounding.

Alex, meanwhile, decided to go for the very traditional route, and turning around, closed her eyes and tossed the coin over her shoulder.

"Did I make it?" she asked.

"You did," Astra nodded "very good aim" she praised as they slipped out of the grove and back onto the trail.

"So, what'd you wish for?" Alex wondered.

"I thought if you spoke the wish out loud it wouldn't come true?" Astra asked.

Alex playfully bumped her shoulder aginst Astra's.

"Come on" she cajoled.

Astra shook her head.

"No" she stated.

"I'll tell you mine," Alex offered "I wished--"

Astra suddenly, gently, put her fingers over Alex's lips, stopping her.

"Best not to tempt fate" she explained as she pulled her hand away.

"I guess that makes sense," Alex chuckled "can I at least get a kiss for my troubles?" she pouted.

Astra made a show of rolling her eyes but leaned in and gently captured Alex's lips in a sweet and tender kiss...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Throwing money into a wishing well is:
> 
> A) A sweet gesture.  
> B) A waste of money.  
> C) Harmless fun.  
> D) How The CW comes up with new story ideas.


End file.
